1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus including a display device having a relatively large display screen, e.g., such as a digital still camera, capable of displaying various images, and a method and program used with the apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras which record taken images in a recording medium as digital data have been used widely. In recent years, there has been much advance in reduction in the size of built-in flash memory or removable memory used with digital still cameras, and the capacity of the memory has become great, so a great amount of image data can be stored in such memory.
Also, with digital still cameras, number of taken images which can be stored therein has increased from year to year, and image data of a number too great to be managed in the user's head is frequently stored in built-in flash memory or removable memory.
Therefore, there have been developed digital still cameras wherein a user adds a keyword to image data, whereby search can be executed using that keyword. For example, various types of information such as a place where an image has been taken, the name of a person who has been taken in an image, and so forth, have been added as keywords to image data obtained by taking an image.
Also, in the case of searching the image data of a desired image from a plurality of image data using a keyword added to the image data, the user sets (specifies) a search key (search condition) to execute search processing. For example, a search key is set by selecting a suitable one from search keys presented beforehand, or the like, or input of text data is accepted from the user, and this is set as a search key. Subsequently, search processing is executed using the search key thus set, whereby image data having this search key can be narrowed down. Thus, a keyword is added to image data, thereby enabling search of image data using the keyword thereof, and search of image data can be executed flexibly.
Also, with regard to image search using a keyword, various improvements have been made, and for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354134 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165424 disclose searching of a desired image rapidly in a sure manner.